For those below
by Hestiaa
Summary: Detrás de la preocupación por Regina, por su venganza, por su próximo plan… se esconde la verdadera preocupación de Emma, aquella que sólo deja aflorar cuando nadie la ve. Lo que más la asusta, lo que más le duele, es la desolación en la que su madre ha caído.


**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde mi último fic, así que espero no haber perdido el "toque".**

**Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time" no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de ABC.**

"For Those Below"

I

_Helpless, she lies across the stairs  
Haunting your days, consuming your prayers  
There will be healing, but don't force this girl to stand  
As she's counting the ceilings, with pale voice and trembling hands_

You told me life was long, but now that it's gone,  
You find yourself on top, as the leader of a flock  
Called to be around for those below

La casa está tan silenciosa, tan dormida, que el sonido de la pesada respiración de Henry es lo único que parece darle vida. Emma sabe que el amanecer está cerca, pero aún así no puede conciliar el sueño. Las horas de aquella noche han pasado una tras otra como un remolino, y le han sido tan eternas como inalcanzables. Se pregunta a sí misma si alguna vez volverá a dormir del todo. La respuesta la deprime demasiado.

Los gastados ladrillos de la pared no ayudan a levantarle el ánimo. Hay cierto aire de melancolía en aquella casa, en el hogar que Mary Margaret Blanchard había creado para ella. Todo está a medias. Las paredes, las ventanas, las columnas de madera, las tablas del techo. Emma cierra los cansados ojos por un segundo, y estira su mano en busca de la fría pared de ladrillos. Sin mucho esfuerzo puede imaginarse a aquella maestra de primaria colgando cuadros, colocando flores y adornos, tejiendo mantas y poniendo lámparas en cada rincón, intentando que aquel frío y descuidado lugar se transforme en un hogar. Al final del día, piensa con tristeza, no eran ni los cuadros ni las mantas lo que le daba calidez a aquel apartamento, si no la sonrisa cómplice de su anfitriona, la taza de chocolate caliente siempre lista para ser bebida, los pasos de Mary Margaret resonando en las tablas del piso. Aun cuando esa casa ahora alberga a su familia, a su hijo, a sus padres… en estos últimos días a Emma le cuesta sentir esa calidez, ese amor que parecía brotar sus paredes. Con tristeza piensa, mientras un nudo se le forma en la garganta, que lo que en realidad está faltando es la tibieza y el cariño que solían brotar de los ojos de su madre.

Emma suspira. Detrás de la preocupación por Regina, por su venganza, por su próximo plan… se esconde su verdadera preocupación, aquella que sólo deja aflorar cuando nadie la ve. Lo que más la asusta, lo que más le duele, es la desolación en la que su madre ha caído. Es como si estuviera en un pozo, en el fondo de un río, inaccesible, Inalcanzable, intocable. Llora las horas del día que se pasa en su cama, en silencio y con constancia, sin hablar con nadie que se le acerque. Apenas come. Apenas se mueve. Y Emma nunca se ha sentido tan perdida, tan inútil como se siente ahora.

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.- le dijo David.

- Nadie te culpa de nada.- le dijo Ruby.

- Es lo que los héroes hacen.- le dijo Henry.

Snow no respondió a ninguno de aquellos acercamientos.

Emma ni siquiera se atreve a hablarle. Han pasado dos días desde que Cora murió, y las pocas palabras que le ha dirigido a Snow nada han tenido que ver con aquel trágico incidente. ¿Qué puede decirle, después de todo? Conoce a su madre lo suficiente como para saber que nada de lo que le diga la hará cambiar de opinión. Sonríe tristemente ante aquella idea, porque sabe que esa es una de las tantas cualidades que ha heredado de Snow.

Abre los ojos de nuevo en cuanto escucha que alguien se ha levantado en el piso de abajo. El sol aún no ha salido. Emma se figura que su padre debe de estar despierto, así que se pone de pie con dificultad, abrigándose con un viejo suéter gris, y bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

- Buen día.- murmura su padre, tendiéndole una taza de café. Emma sólo responde con una media sonrisa.- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?- inquiere él, mirándola de reojos.

- Sí.- miente ella rápidamente, porque sabe que David tiene demasiados problemas como para preocuparlo por su ciclo de sueño. A juzgar por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, David tampoco ha estado durmiendo bien. Tal vez hasta ha estado llorando. Es extraño como en estos días, en que Emma se siente más lejos de su madre que nunca, ha logrado conectarse con su padre de una forma diferente. David actúa casi por inercia, he intenta llenar los vacías que su esposa ha ido dejando. Él cocina, ordena, habla con todo el mundo. Va de aquí para allá encargándose de todos y de sus problemas, de los más insignificantes a los más serios. Responde cortésmente cada vez que alguien pregunta por su esposa. Bromea con Henry. Bromea con los enanos. Charla con Ruby y con la abuelita. Sin embargo, cuando Emma lo encuentra cada mañana en la cocina preparando el desayuno, entiende que no es la única que está sufriendo en silencio. Y allí ve a su padre más grande, más fuerte, más real que nunca. Allí, en el fondo, es cuando realmente se siente su hija.

-¿Quieres llevarle esto a tu madre?- inquiere él, tendiéndole un plato con dos tostadas y una taza de café, pero Emma sabe que la intención de su padre es otra. Asiente, toma el plato, y suspira antes de entrar al cuarto de su madre.

Snow está recostada de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y se abraza a uno de los almohadones floreados que suele tener sobre su cama. Emma recuerda, por un segundo, aquella noche en que regresó al apartamento para encontrar a Mary Margaret Blanchard en esa misma posición, nadando en un mar de lágrimas. Sin embargo, aquél dejavú termina cuando, al rodear la cama, ve que el rostro de su madre no presenta señal alguna de tristeza. Luce perdida. Cansada. Completamente fuera de este mundo. Ni cuando estaba en la cárcel, a punto de ser castigada por un crimen que no había cometido, Emma la había visto tan pequeña, tan frágil, sus ojos tan vacíos. Acerca una silla al borde de la cama y coloca el plato y la taza en la pequeña mesita de luz. Su madre no se mueve, como si no reconociera su presencia. Siente una punzada de dolor al ver la foto que Snow tiene allí, justo al lado de su cama. Le duele ver sus rostros sonrientes. Emma no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que sonrieron juntas.

- Te traje el desayuno…- murmura, intentando iniciar una conversación, fingiendo una sonrisa cálida y brillante que no siente. Su madre suspira.

- No tengo hambre.- responde, y su voz suena lejana y pesada, como si cada palabra viniera cargada de su pena. Emma estira su mano para tomar la de su madre, y sólo entonces Snow la mira a los ojos. Ella vuelve a sonreír, intentando demostrarle su cariño, darle fuerzas, dándole un apretón. Los dedos de su madre están congelados, y sólo entonces Emma nota que su piel luce pálida, más pálida de lo común, y sus labios no son más que una fina línea púrpura. Snow debe estar muriéndose del frío y, sin embargo, está tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera lo nota.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?- le pregunta.

- No.- contesta su madre, en un susurro. Emma asiente.

- ¿Quieres estar sola?- inquiere. Snow parece meditarlo por un segundo, y Emma deja que una pequeña pizca de esperanza crezca en ella, porque si no puede consolarla con palabras, tal vez pueda consolarla con acciones. Quiere que su madre sepa que, a pesar de todo, ella la quiere lo suficiente como para ayudarla a salir de su dolor. Pero entonces, los dedos de Snow se desprenden de su mano, deslizándose entre sus dedos como la fría nieve que le dio su nombre.

- Cierra las cortinas cuando te vayas.- responde, volviendo a mirar hacia la gastada pared, volviendo a desaparecer. Emma suspira, intentando contener su tristeza, y se pone de pie lentamente, dándole tiempo a su madre para cambiar de opinión. La cubre con una manta antes de salir, sin mirarla, tocándola lo menos posible, porque teme estallar en llanto si su madre vuelve a rechazarla.

- ¿No quiso comer?- inquiere su padre en cuanto ella sale de la habitación, cerrando las cortinas a su paso. Sólo entonces Emma se da cuenta de que él estuvo allí todo el tiempo, mirándolas.

- Tal vez más tarde.- responde ella, sentándose en la mesa. Él se frota los ojos, y a Emma le parece que está al borde de las lágrimas. Al menos ella lo está. David se sienta a su lado para colocarse los zapatos.

- Iré… a comprar leche.- le dice. Emma sólo asiente.- No tardaré.- agrega, poniéndose de pie. Al pasar a su lado, le acaricia a su hija una mejilla con sus nudillos, como si Emma estuviera hecha de cristal, como si se tratara de lo más preciado del mundo. Ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto, porque se siente demasiado triste como para negarse a eso. También tiene que cuidar de él, piensa. La lista de personas a las que ama demasiado como para ignorar su dolor se hace cada vez más grande. Siente el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, de la puerta cerrándose, de los pasos de padre perdiéndose escaleras abajo. Y de nuevo, el silencio.

El sol está comenzando a salir. Henry se despertará en cualquier momento. Emma puede sentir las lágrimas que se le escurren por las mejillas, la pena anudándole la garganta. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas fijos en la cortina que la separa de su madre. La botella de la leche que reposa sobre el desayunador está entera.

¿Qué sentido tiene ser la Salvadora si no puedes salvar a los que más amas?

__

II

_Whispered notes from the piano in the corner of the room  
Hold your throat, is that healing that you're hearing in her tune?  
Wanting change, but loving her just as she lies  
Is the burden of the man who's built his life on love_

You told me life was long  
But now that it's gone  
You find yourself on top, as the leader of a flock  
called to be around for those below  


El teléfono móvil se le escapa de las temblorosas manos, cayendo al piso, desarmándose en pedazos.

- No, no, no…- Emma murmura, sin aliento, mientras intenta colocar las piezas en su lugar. Ha vuelto al apartamento para encontrarlo vacío, sin señal alguna de su madre, y está comenzando a temer lo peor. ¿Adónde puede haber ido? ¿Adónde está Gold? ¿Acaso la dejó sola aún cuando sabía que su madre estaba en peligro? Si algo le pasó, si Snow está… está… Emma va a matarlo. Rendida, deja las piezas del teléfono en el suelo y busca el de la casa. Entonces, la puerta del apartamento se abre, y Snow entra sin saludar, dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

- ¿Adonde estabas?- inquiere Emma, permitiéndose el dejo de enojo en la voz, acercándose a su madre. No se le escapa el intento sobrehumano que Snow está haciendo para no mirarla a los ojos.

- Fui a dar un paseo.- responde, quitándose también los guantes, doblándolos con cuidado. La confusión logra paralizar a Emma por un minuto.

- ¿Fuiste… a dar un paseo… cuando sabes que estás en peligro?- murmura, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia. No se ha sentido tan traicionada por su madre desde aquella vez en que Mary Margaret escapara de su celda en la comisaría. Snow simplemente se frunce de hombros.

- ¿No estamos acaso siempre en peligro?- dice, como toda respuesta, colocando agua a calentar y sacando una taza del estante. Su aparente apatía hace que a Emma se le revuelva el estómago.- ¿Quieres beber algo?- inquiere, mirando a su hija por sobre su hombro. Su voz suena tan medida, tan ausente, tan vacía, que Emma piensa por un segundo que tal vez esta no es su madre. Tal vez la han cambiado. ¿Porqué su madre intentaría poner tanta distancia entre ellas, cuando hasta hace unos días todo lo que quería era acercarse a su hija lo mas posible? ¿Qué podría hacerla cambiar tanto? Entonces, Emma lo entiende todo. Hay una sola cosa que puede hacernos cambiar tan rápido de actitud.

La _culpa_.

- ¿_Qué hiciste_?- murmura ella, absorta en esa idea, caminando con lentitud hasta su madre. Ella deja la taza a un lado, y cierra los ojos. De pronto y sin aviso, el enojo de Emma se transforma en temor.- Mary Margaret…

- Tú no lo entiendes, Emma. Yo me estoy… muriendo por dentro…- la interrumpe su madre, comenzando a llorar, mirándola a los ojos como no la ha mirado en siglos, dejando caer todas las barreras que hasta entonces había construido. Las venas de Emma se congelan.- Emma… yo no sé quién soy. Es como si alguien hubiera cambiado todo en lo que yo creía. No sé cómo vivir conmigo misma… no puedo siquiera….- se detiene, porque el llanto no la deja seguir. Tiene que sostenerse de la mesada de la cocina, porque aquella pena que ha contenido en los últimos días ha llegado a su tope máximo, porque ya no puede contenerla. Está rota, desesperada, fuera de sí. Y Emma teme por ella porque sabe qué es capaz de hacer una persona en ese estado.

- ¿_Qué hiciste_?- repite, en un susurro, y sus palabras quedan flotando entre ellas por un segundo, como motas de polvo en los rayos de Sol. Snow aprieta la mandíbula.

- Nunca me perdonarías si lo supieras.- responde en voz baja, sin mirarla a los ojos. Y enontces, Emma lo sabe. Sabe lo que su madre hizo.

- Fuiste a entregarte…- dice, retrocediendo, sintiendo como la pena vuelve a invadirla. Una vez más, su madre pensó en dejarla sola. Una vez más fue a sacrificarse por el bien de todos, pero… ¿a qué precio?- No puedo creerlo…

- Emma, escúchame, no puedo dejar que esta guerra siga lastimándonos…

- ¡Oh! ¿Y dejarte asesinar era la mejor solución?- dice ella, dolida, traicionada, su mundo rompiéndose en pedazos.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¿No harías lo mismo por Henry? ¿Por mi, por tu padre? ¡Mírame y dime que no lo harías!- dice su madre en respuesta, su tono frío, hiriente, y Emma sabe que está tan dolida como ella, pero ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a detenerse.

- Y ¿Adonde quedó el discurso de afrontar todo en familia, juntos? ¡Estamos haciendo lo imposible para protegerte y tu sales a nuestras espaldas a entregarte! ¡ABANDONÁNDOME DE NUEVO, SIN DESPEDIRTE SIQUIERA!- grita ella, exponiéndose, dejando a la luz lo que realmente le duele, lo que la lastima. Porque las palabras dulces y los gestos de cariño no han surtido efecto, y Emma está demasiado enjoada como para ponerse en la piel de la hija comprensiva. Ahora, quiere que su madre sienta su dolor, su traición. Tal vez así cambie de opinión. Snow sólo niega con la cabeza, cansada, y se limpia las mejillas con el puño de su suéter mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- Aun no te has acostumbrado a ser la prioridad de alguien…- dice, con una media sonrisa, pero su voz está cargada de tristeza, como si se sintiera vencida, como si hubiera fracasado. Aquello desconcierta a Emma, porque es verdad. Aún después de todo este tiempo le cuesta creer que alguien pueda quererla tanto como para entregarse a una muerte segura sólo para protegerla. Su madre suspira antes de volver a hablar, aún sin mirarla.- Destruí todo en lo que yo creía, Emma. El legado de mi madre, el único recuerdo de ella que me quedaba. "Aférrate a la bondad", fue lo que mi madre me dijo una vez. Así vivía yo. Destruyendo eso, destruí lo único que me quedaba de ella.- le explica, en voz baja, con aquel tono paciente que sus años de maestra le han dado. Emma podría morir allí mismo. Puede sentir como el enojo borbotea en su interior como una olla al fuego, aliándose con la desesperación, con la impaciencia. Debe salir de allí. O perderá los estribos, y sacudirá a su madre por los hombros hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

- Mi madre me dijo una vez que el bien siempre gana. También me dijo que creer en la posibilidad de un final feliz es algo muy poderoso… por favor, Mary Margaret… _no destruyas eso también_.- murmura, clavando sus ojos en los de su madre, a sabiendas de que va a lastimarla, de que no le está haciendo bien. Sin embargo, su tristeza le impide pensar en algo mejor.

Sale disparada por la puerta, con su chaqueta en una mano y las llaves del coche en la otra, montada en su propia cólera.

Intenta no pensar en el hecho de que su madre ni siquiera sale a buscarla, no grita su nombre, no le pide que regrese.

III

_I'll be locked up and stored  
In a lavender ward  
My mind is just like hers,  
just as broken, just as crippled, just as burned_

And then I find myself on top, as the leader of a flock  
Called to be around for those below  


Y de nuevo, no puede dormir. Tiene hambre, pero no tiene fuerzas para bajar a la cocina. Le duele la cabeza, pero espera que eso se le pase con el tiempo. Afuera sopla un viento horrible. Henry gimotea en sueños.

La pared de ladrillos es su única compañera, y Emma usa la uña de su pulgar para rascar la pintura blanca, dejando que el rosado original aparezca de a poco. Se siente enferma. Ha estado llorando por horas, en silencio. A veces, sin siquiera derramar una lágrima. Emma cree que ese es el peor tipo de pena, de dolor. Ese que no nos permite siquiera llorar.

No se arrepiente de haberle gritado a su madre, pero tampoco está orgullosa de eso. El problema, a fin de cuentas, es que la necesita. Emma quisiera tenerla a su lado ahora más que nunca y, sin embargo, no puede. Sonríe ante esa ironía. Durante meses, ambas vivieron allí, juntas, y Emma se rehusaba a ver lo que estaba más que claro frente a sus ojos, lo que sus entrañas le gritaban, lo que Henry predicaba, lo que el libro explicaba en detalles y a la perfección. Durante mucho tiempo, aún después de haber roto la maldición, Emma tenía a su madre al lado pero no la quería del todo, se negaba a quererla, le guardaba demasiado rencor como para dejarla entrar. Ahora, meses después, cuando la noche es larga y no puede dormir y la necesita a su lado, pensar que su madre está en el piso de abajo y que aún así sea inalcanzable la mata, le duele, la entristece.

Inspira hondo, combatiendo la pena, y se abraza con más fuerzas a la manta que, durante años, fuera la única prueba de que en algún lugar y en algún tiempo, sus padres existían. Entonces, oye pasos silenciosos subiendo las escaleras, y la puerta abriéndose con cuidado, dejando entrar un haz de luz del piso de abajo. Tal vez su padre quiere chequear que ambos están dormidos. Emma cierra los ojos, esperando engañarlo.

Pero no es la mano de su padre la que le acaricia tentativamente la frente, acomodándole el cabello.

- Sé que no estás durmiendo…- susurra su madre en la oscuridad, y Emma abre los ojos para mirarla, porque su voz suena casi risueña, divertida, como aquella voz que Emma creyó que no volvería a oír jamás. Está sonriendo a medias, pero no logra ocultar la pena de sus ojos. Emma no sabe que decir. ¿Qué se dicen dos personas que se han dicho casi todo?

- Mary Margaret…

- No, Emma… no te disculpes.- la interrumpe ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama, tomando a su hija de la mano.

- No debí haberte gritado…- insiste, mirando a su madre a los claros ojos que parecen desaparecer a la luz de la luna. Henry se mueve en sueños, murmurando algo acerca de unos dragones, y por un segundo ambas se paralizan, mirando al niño que duerme en la otra cama. Snow sonríe, se pone de pie, y acomoda las sábanas de su nieto, besándolo en la frente, acomodándole el cabello como acomodó el de Emma unos momentos antes. Y, de nuevo, Emma sabe de repente que es lo que tiene que hacer. Se mueve en la cama, estirándose para tomar a su madre del brazo, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

- Dijiste antes que no sabías quién eras… ¿Quieres saber quién eres? Eres la Abuela de Henry. Eres la esposa de David. Eres la Reina para tu gente, eres su líder. Eres una maestra de primaria. Eres una excelente cocinera. Puedes dispararle a un Ogro en el ojo sin titubear. Para mí, eres irrepetible e irremplazable. Eres mi mejor amiga. Y eres mi madre.- susurra, consciente de que está llorando, apretando con fuerzas el brazo de Snow, porque quiere que este mensaje le llegue, porque quiere ayudarla, porque la ama demasiado como para dejarla ir. Snow no emite sonido, pero Emma sabe que sus palabras la han conmovido porque puede ver como los ojos de su madre brillan de la emoción. Se pone de pie entonces, y por un segundo Emma cree que va a volver a su cuarto. Pero su madre sólo se recuesta a su lado en la pequeña cama individual y la abraza entonces, la sostiene en sus brazos, la aprieta con fuerzas. Emma se deja envolver por la calidez que parece haber vuelto al cuerpo de su madre, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, dejando caer las pocas barreras que le quedan. Le devuelve el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura, apretándola tanto como puede.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- su madre le susurra al oído, y Emma no puede evitar sonreír.

- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo.- responde ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones de su esencia. Snow contiene una risita, y le besa la frente. Otro día, Emma se sentiría incómoda. Pero está demasiado agotada como para negarse al contacto. La ha extrañado demasiado, y si algo ha aprendido en estos días es que debe disfrutar al máximo la compañía de su familia, porque puede perderlos con demasiada facilidad. Su madre le acaricia el cabello, y Emma se siente tan relajada que, por primera vez en días, se le escapa un bostezo.

- Duerme, Emma.- su madre murmura, con aquella voz melodiosa y dulce que Emma le conoce tan bien. Y ella obedece. Cierra los ojos, y se deja invadir por el cansancio.

- Prefiero vivir en un mundo en donde Regina acecha a todo momento… a vivir de nuevo en un mundo sin ti.- susurra antes de dormirse, su voz pesada y lejana, y los brazos de Snow se aferran más a su cuerpo. Lo último que escucha antes de dormirse en la voz de su madre respondiendo en un susurro:

- _Tu ni siquiera sabes cuánto te amo…_

Pero tal vez ya está soñando.

Le suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-oo-

Se despierta cuando el sol ya salió del todo, y lo primero que nota es que su madre ya no duerme a su lado. Emma se frota los ojos, confundida. Tal vez si lo soñó. Tal vez aquello no fue más que el resultado de una imaginación prolífera en combinación con los deseos más profundos de su inconsciente.

Pero entonces el olor a chocolate caliente con canela le inunda los pulmones, y Emma se sienta de repente en la cama, entusiasmada y despierta del todo, como si se tratara de la mañana de Navidad.

Apenas se acerca a la escalera y ya puede ver a su madre, calada en la gastada camisa azul que usa en los días de limpieza, acomodando prolijamente la mesa para el desayuno. A Emma le sorprende que no haya un par de animalitos del bosque acompañándola en su tarea. Carraspea, para llamar su atención.

- ¡Buenos días!- dice Snow, casi con entusiasmo.

- Parece que lo son…- murmura Emma, intentando contener su propia alegría. Su madre se acerca a la olla que borbotea en el fuego, usando un cucharón para servirle a una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Por haber sido la primera en despertarte…- le dice, tendiéndole la taza e invitándola a sentarse en la mesa. Emma obedece, sirviéndose un par de panqueques y una tostada.

- Se ven deliciosos…- comenta, antes de comerlos. Snow sonríe y, aún cuando no es la mayor sonrisa que Emma le ha visto, sabe que su madre ha empezado a sanar.

Emma sabe que tomará tiempo. Sabe que hay heridas que nunca cierran del todo. Sabe que nuestros errores, a veces, pueden perseguirnos por muchos años, torturarnos, hacernos sentir mal. Pero también sabe, por sobre todo, que ama a su madre incondicionalmente, y que va a ayudarla en cuanto pueda, en cuanto esté a su alcance.

Y Emma cree, mientras toma el primer sorbo de chocolate caliente en días, dejando inundar por el inconfundible sabor, que tal vez su propia pena milenaria ya ha sanado del todo.


End file.
